A New Tale and an Unexpected Journey
by The Hardcore Otaku
Summary: An adventure with Naruto and Sakura. There are some familiar faces and some new ones. NaruxSaku, OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

It was a peaceful morning in the newly rebuilt village of Konoha. Birds were chirping and most of the villagers were eager for a new day. But for the now nineteen year old hero of the village Naruto Uzumaki was for the first time in years brooding.

"Fuck this sucks... First the thing with Hinata and now this..." Said Naruto thinking back to the events that happened with Hinata about a week ago.

_(Flashback)_

"_Naruto... I can't take it anymore..." Said his then girlfriend Hinata._

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Asked a very concerned Naruto._

"_This... I mean us..." she said looking away form Naruto._

"_What are you saying Hinata- Chan? I don't understand?_

"_I'm saying it's over Naruto Uzumaki..." She said as she tears forming in her eyes._

_Naruto was a little confused at first then everything hit him like a ton of bricks._

"_But- But why?! He asked while still trying to grasp that fact that he was being dumped._

_Hinata turned around her face hurt and scared Naruto._

"_Because... I see the way you look at her!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears rushing down her face._

"_Wha- Who? Who else would I look at other than you? Naruto ask yelling himself._

_YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" she screamed louder._

_Naruto had a look of anger, passion, but most of all sadness._

"_What are you talking about!? I mean sure I had a thing for her but that was years ago..." Naruto said trailing off._

"_God.. they were right... your so fucking dense! And I know you try to deny it but I see it every time we are with her... you look so happy, as if you had lost something and found it again..." She said with a hint of what Naruto thought was blood lust._

"_But I don't love her, I love you!" He shouted and he grabbed her shoulders looking for any way to calm her down and reassure her that what he said was true._

_Hinata pushed his arms a way and said _

"_I'm sorry Naruto-ku... Naruto..." _

_And turned and disappeared from his sight._

_Naruto just fell to his knees, and began to cry hysterically screaming, and pounding the ground._

"_Why! Not again! WHY!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto looked at a picture of him and Hinata, wishing it were just some dream. Then he thought about the mission he was just assigned. He didn't like the fact of that either.

Yesterday Tsunade had told Naruto that he was going to be sent on search and capture mission. It was to find Sasuke. Naruto remembered when Sasuke arrived on the battle scene and helped Naruto and the allied shinobi force push back and eventually defeat Obito, Madara, and the Juubi. But when the battle was over Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

'This time I'll bring you back...' Naruto thought as he packed for the mission.

He was about to leave when he caught a quick glimpse of something by his bed. Then realizing what it was walked over and picked it up.

_'Man, must really be losing it to forget this'_ He thought mentally kicking himself.

He pulled out a small yellow box with red trim and opened it. Inside was a scroll. He took the scroll out and tried to open it, once again only to fail. He sighed and put the scroll back into the box then pulled out the note on it that he had read countless times.

_When the time comes this scroll with open and show you the way..._

_ Minato Namikaze _

he sighed again, put the note back in the box, closed it, put a seal on it, then put in his pack. Finally ready he left with one thought in mind.

_'When will you show me the way... father...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**So people were saying that I should make the story longer... Let me just say this... Writing a story, Fanfiction included, is VERY hard and it is not easy. Especially when you get little sleep. It's difficult to make stories longer. So cut me some slack.**

**Once again Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy.**

Naruto found himself waiting at the village gate for his teammates to arrive. Lets just say he arrived a little earlier than expected.

_'Shit..I didn't think I would be so early...' _Naruto thought

"Oi Naruto!" said a voice breaking Naruto's thoughts. He looked over to see Shikamaru.

"Oh... Hey Shikamaru..." Naruto said solemnly.

"I heard what happened with Hinata and the mission they gave you. Sorry dude."

"It's fine... Not like I could have stopped her... and the mission... well... I don't know..." Naruto said sadly.

"Hey, no need to sound so depressed. There other fish in the sea. And don't let the mission get to you either." Shikamaru said trying to sound reassuring.

"Whatever..." replied Naruto a little annoyed.

"Ah you're so troublesome you know that." Said Shikamaru patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"Yeah. I know." Said Naruto as he looked up finding himself staring at the clouds relaxing a bit.

Shikamaru just seemed to join in the cloud gazing.

"Feels good doesn't it." He said.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied

Shikamaru stopped cloud gazing and found it was time to take his leave. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Sure." Said Naruto still cloud gazing.

"Oh and Naruto."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Don't die out there." Shikamaru said with a calm yet stern tone.

Naruto chuckled. "I won't."

"troublesome." Said Shikamaru a smile hidden out of sight. Then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Hehe. Same old Shikamaru." Naruto said.

_Maybe it isn't all ba-_

"Naruto!" Said an all to familiar voice breaking his train of thought. He looked over to see Sakura running towards him with Sai walking patiently behind him.

"Hey there Naruto. You're earlier than I expected..." Said his pink haired teammate

Naruto didn't respond and turned away from them. This surprised the pink haired kunoichi known as Sakura. This wasn't like the usual Naruto that she had seen more times than you can count. Sai on the other hand didn't seem to get what was going on and did this.

"So the dickless hero is early for a mission... And hi-"

Before he could finish he had Naruto holding a kunai to his throat. Sai just stood there like he was about to shit his pants.

"Don't say another word or so help me kami I will end you where you stand..." Naruto said in a tone Sakura remembered all those years ago. When he found out that Jiraiya had died. And right there she knew something was really wrong.

"Naruto are you okay?" said Sakura in a very concerned manner.

Naruto looked at her, looked at Sai, sighed, and stepped back from from him.

"Sorry I just... got really pissed when he said that... Sorry about that Sai!" Naruto said Trying his best to look happy. Sakura was still concerned but didn't dive any further.

"All right..." She said

"Well lets get going then!" Shouted Naruto as he dashed out of the gate.

"Hey! Wait up Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she and Sai tried to keep up with him.

_A little while later..._

"Hmm... It seems that they left us..." said the one person

"So it seems... You know I think they might have forgotten about us..." replied the other.

"Well then lets catch up to them before they get too far."

"Yeah lets."

And with that they set out to catch up with squad 7.

**See if you can guess who the two people are. 5 points to the first who can get it right.**


End file.
